prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC02
is the 2nd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 439th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The first part of this episode is used at the end of the 1st episode of Glitter Force Doki Doki, "A New Adventure", and the middle was used at the beginning of the 2nd episode of Glitter Force Doki Doki, "A Diamond in the Rough". Synopsis Cure Heart aids Cure Sword in fighting the Jikochuu and its summoners, but Cure Sword acts distant and leaves immediately after the battle is finished. Confused, Mana attempts to figure out everything and decides to let Rikka in on what happened. Summary Cure Heart is amazed by her new powers and agility. Ira and Marmo both fight with Cure Heart, but she is able to evade their attacks. Marmo orders the Jikochuu crab to hold Cure Sword over the railing and tells Cure Heart that if she tries anything, the Jikochuu will drop her. Additionally, she and Ira reveal that they do everything for the Selfish King in order to rule the world. As Cure Heart attempts to rescue Cure Sword, Cure Sword argues that it isn't any of Heart's concern and that she can handle everything on her own. She manages to break free but the Jikochuu grabs her leg instead, causing her to fall. Cure Heart catches Sword and they land to safety. Heart's strong feelings produce another Lovead, which she places into her Lovely Commune. Cure Heart is then able to use My Sweet Heart and purify the Jikochuu. The villains leave and Cure Heart attempts to befriend the other Cure, but Cure Sword acts distant. Sword warns her that the Jikochuu will hurt her loved ones if they become serious. Once they are on their own, Cure Sword's fairy partner, Dabyi, advises that Sword make friends with Cure Heart. However, Cure Sword rejects her suggestion. Mana turns back to normal and meets up with Rikka and her classmates, who were worried about her disappearance and safety. On the way back home, Rikka references the "Happy Prince" story, in which a golden statue of a prince wants to have himself melted down so all the villagers can become rich and is aided in this by a swallow, who delivers his pieces to the villagers. She compares Mana to the prince in the story. Mana feels guilty about not telling her everything right away and reveals what happened to her, but Rikka thinks Mana's story is too ridiculous to believer. They are then interrupted by the arrival of Mana's parents. After getting advice from her father, Mana attempts again to tell Rikka the truth about her secret identity. However, Sharuru and the two other fairies, Raquel and Lance, stop her, as revealing her new secret identity as Cure could put innocent people into unnecessary danger. The next day, Mana tries to resist the temptation to spill the beans to Rikka, but ends up changing her mind. Meanwhile, a student is late for class and wishes he could control the traffic lights so that he would never be late. Ira appears, extracts the student's heart, and combines it with a traffic light to create a Jikochuu. It starts freezing everything in its path and heads toward Mana's school. Mana orders the unaffected students to evacuate. However, Rikka insists that she and Mana work together to stall the Jikochuu so the students to have time to evacuate. Mana transforms in front of Rikka, despite all the warnings Sharuru gave earlier. Cure Heart manages to land a hit on the Jikochuu, but is soon frozen by the Jikochuu's red beam and lies on the floor, helpless. Desperate to help her best friend, Rikka notices the traffic light button and realizes that if she turns its light green, its time-freezing effects may be undone. She manages to press it right before being shot by the Jikochuu's red light. This triggers a countdown for the green light to appear, which would undo the freezing. A stray cat distracts the Jikochuu and buys enough time for the green light to appear, which frees Cure Heart and Rikka. Cure Heart then successfully uses My Sweet Heart to purify the Jikochuu and return everything to normal. After school, Rikka makes Mana carry her school bag and wants her to explain everything about the Pretty Cures. Main Events *Cure Heart performs My Sweet Heart for the first time. *Mana meets the two other fairies, Raquel and Lance, for the first time. *Rikka finds out about the existence of Pretty Cure and Mana's Cure identity. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Ira *Marmo *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Hishikawa Rikka *Aida Kentaro *Nikaidou Trivia *Rikka makes a reference to Alice in Wonderland by mentioning that she has discovered a new world when she was pursuing a white rabbit. Interestingly, one of her friends is called Alice, Mana's partner mascot Sharuru resembles a rabbit and the series has a card suit theme, including the existence of Trump Kingdom. *In episode 2 of the dub, Kippie (Sharuru) references https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0137523/ Fight Club when she says, "The first rule of Glitter Force is you do not talk about Glitter Force!" Errors * In episode 1 of the dub, Netflix's subtitles refer to Glitter Spade (Cure Sword) as "Flash". Edits in Glitter Force Doki Doki *Because the first part of this episode is combined with episode 1, a lot of footage is cut, including: **A shot of Clover Tower's roof at the very beginning **The start of Ira attacking Cure Heart **Ira thinking that Cure Heart is a fool **Cure Heart marveling over how light and agile her body is **The Jikochuu holding Cure Sword over the edge of the tower, dropping her, and catching her by the hand **The railing bending under the weight of Cure Sword and the Jikochuu **Some shots of Cure Heart running to save Cure Sword as she falls **A shot of Cure Heart grabbing the rope **The principal's face in the Jikochuu **The principal's Psyche reentering her body **Mana rejoining her class at the bottom of the elevator *In episode 2: **Mana telling Rikka about becoming a Pretty Cure and Rikka not believing her are removed. Instead, Maya wants to tell Rachel about becoming part of the Glitter Force, but she fears that Rachel won't believe her. **In the original, Mana gives Rikka peach manjuu; the dub changes this to an unspecified dessert. **In the original, the fairies don't want Mana to tell Rikka the truth because if she does, she'll be dragging Rikka into the fight. In the dub, they don't want Maya to tell Rachel the truth because Rachel will panic if she finds out. **An awkward conversation between Mana and Rikka, in which Rikka tells Mana that she won't pressure Mana into telling her secret, is cut. **The fight with the traffic light Jikochuu and Mana revealing her identity to Rikka are cut. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes